


Karen's New Gut

by youngaerg



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg
Summary: Jim's attention is drawn away from Pam as Karen Filippelli begins noticeably gaining weight.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim loved Pam, nobody could deny that, least of all him.  And he certainly wouldn't complain about her body - her cute face and sizable breasts were often attractive enough to garner attention from their other coworkers (much to their chagrin.) But there was only one thing that could pull Jim's thoughts away from his girl... And that was Karen.

Yes, been there, done that.  Literally.  He'd not only spent a good amount of time dating Karen, he'd gotten to see her fully naked and do things to her he'd only ever done with Pam.  But that was in the past now, right?  The inseparable Jim and Pam team were back together at last... so what about her could possibly still be pulling at Jim's mind?

He finally realized the answer himself as he walked into the lunch room.  There, as always, was Karen reading a book and nibbling at a glazed donut... and there, sticking out like a sore thumb, was her belly.  Just under the lip of the table, a luscious golden-brown roll was sticking out between her starched white dress shirt and her tight gray slacks. She seemed entirely unaware of this wardrobe malfunction, but to Jim it was a revelation.  THAT'S why he'd suddenly caught himself stealing glances at her from across the office.  He headed over to talk to her.

"Hey, long time no talk!  How have you been?" asked Jim as he sat down across from her.  He prayed for a kind answer—he was pretty sure they were back on good terms, but he could never be too careful.

"Hey stranger!" replied Karen, looking up from her book with a smile.   _Phew_!  "Really well, actually!  I got a pretty huge raise last month, I don't think I told you."

"No way!" said Jim, relieved to still be friends with his lovely (and... growing? or was that just his imagination?) ex-girlfriend.  "You deserve it, I really think you do."

"Aw, thanks," said Karen, taking another bite of her donut and beginning to laugh through her full mouth.  "Honestly I've kind of splurged on everything since then," she admitted, "including food.  Look, I brought a whole box of these in this morning... and yesterday morning too." A blush crept across her beautiful face as she swallowed her mouthful.

That would explain a few things, thought Jim.  In fact, he'd be willing to wager she'd spent all her new money on food lately, if he'd seen correctly... He had to sneak another glance.  Jim, too, began blushing as he quickly thought of a way to see if his sexy ex was really beginning to fill out.  He began to take out a packaged salad and plastic utensils, but suddenly dropped his fork to the ground with a clatter.

"Oh man, I'm a mess," joked Jim unconvincingly as he bent down to retrieve it.  Just then he paused, his face under the table, and looked in Karen's direction.   _Holy mother of god_ —he practically felt his boner jump in his pants. Karen's typical clean, white button-up blouse was pulled tight over a very noticably pudgier belly than he remembered from back when they were dating.  It was a beautifully soft mound of perfectly tanned pudge, squishing her navel slightly closed, spilling out over her very professional work pants. He'd studied every inch of her naked body a few years ago, and it certainly hadn't been in _this_ shape.  Those donuts were really starting to—

"You get lost down there Jim?" came Karen's voice from above the table.

"Oh—yeah—it was—under the table leg," sputtered Jim as he shot back upright.

"Haha... You've always been a weird one, Jim," laughed Karen, finishing the last of her donut.  "Well, sorry to cut this short, but I am loaded with work," she apologized, and got up from her seat.  For a split second, that wonderful bulge of pudge was visible, protruding proudly from between her garments, but with one habitual tug it was hidden beneath her tight white blouse... Although that blouse, noted Jim, was way tighter than it should have been, the fabric straining around the buttons, with just the slightest hint of golden brown flesh visible through the gaps.

"Hey—" called Jim, still in a daze, as she headed for the door—"Wanna grab a drink after work?  Not like a date or anything—I mean, Pam can come too obviously—"

Karen raised one of her perfect eyebrows at Jim, her eyes sparkling, chuckled, and said "Of course Jim.  God, you're so weird sometimes," she teased him with a wink, and left the room.

Jim was left sitting there with his lunch in stupid silence, trying not to watch her ass as she strolled confidently back to her desk.  Was it just him, or did that look a bit fuller too?  He'd always considered Karen's ass pretty average, but something about it now was magnetic.  He closed his eyes, shook his head, and went back to eating his salad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Halpert accidentally reveals his weakness to Karen Filippelli.

2 weeks later... Jim accidentally reveals his weakness for weight gain to Karen Filippelli, who proceeds to tease him relentlessly with her body which just so happens to be softening up due to her new wealth...

\---

Jim had been wondering if Karen's new belly pudge was just a rare fluctuation caused by her first big paycheck, or if she really was starting to let herself go. His answer came when he walked into the break room to eat lunch with Karen, as he'd increasingly been doing.

His eyes landed on her body right away, and there was no mistake—Karen was looking even softer than she had the other week. Her belly now prominently bulged out in her lap, straining the poor buttons on her work shirt... which were now also being strained by a newly enlarged pair of boobs. They had never wowed Jim before, always being of a fairly normal size, but suddenly they looked quite plump and round, and Karen may have noticed this because she'd unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, leading Jim's eyes to her tantalising new cleavage. It was hard to tell under the table, but her thighs looked surprisingly juicy as well 

"Jim!" she exclaimed, breaking his stare. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much," said Jim, even less convincingly than last time. "Just heating up some leftovers," he said, putting them in the microwave.

"Leftovers, huh? I bet you wish you were making the big bucks like me," teased Karen, pointing to her enormous grilled sandwich, two sides, and a slice of cake she'd brought for lunch. 

"Oh, you bet," said Jim. "Gotta admit, I'm pretty jealous of that cake. You sure you can eat all that?" he added, excited to hear the answer to his leading question.

"Watch me!" laughed Karen, taking another bite. "Although, I gotta say... I think it might be having an effect on me."

Jim nearly choked on his breath. "R-really? No, I don't..."

"Look," said Karen, pulling up her shirt to reveal her plump belly. Jim's eyes widened. No longer was this a "bit of a belly" or some mild effect of weight gain. No, Karen now had a legitimately chubby midsection. Her prominent gut was flanked on both sides by a muffin top running most of the way around her sinfully tight waistband. She must have weighed at least 150 by now.

"Oh, don't worry about that little thing!" lied Jim, thinking quick. "It's hardly noticeable!"

"Really? This?" she laughed skeptically, jiggling her gut with one hand to show how soft it had become.

"Really! I mean, I actually kinda like—i mean, some guys actually kinda like... that..."

Karen's eyes sparkled as she stared Jim down with a smile, the realization dawning on her. "What's that? You like... This?" She leaned back in her seat and stretched, causing her already hopelessly tight blouse to ride up, exposing the full length of her flabby midsection as it drooped over her pants.

"No, it's just—I meant, some guys, they—"

Karen got up and walked over to Jim, intentionally not fixing her shirt, and Jim marveled at how far her gut protruded from her body. "Okay," she said with a wink, and left the room, pulling her shirt back down over her belly.

\---

Jim had finally gotten Karen out of his mind again due to the one thing he hated most... work. He hung up the phone after securing another sale, took a sip of coffee, and ... There was Karen again, heading over to his desk. Oh Lord, what now?

"Sorry to bother you Jim, I just need to—grab—this—file," she grunted as she reached far above her head to the very top shelf to retrieve a binder. Jim immediately realized why she decided to retrieve this particular file... Reaching up above her head, her tight shirt came untucked from her slacks and shot upwards, giving Jim a prime front row seat to see her chubby stomach as it stuck out just inches from his face. He tried turning away but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Hell, he could even see up her shirt to the bottom of her bra, and wow, those babies had definitely grown since the days when he got to see them regularly. Apparently, Karen missed those days too.

"Ugh, sorry about that!" she teased as she pulled the binder down and sloppily adjusted her shirt with one hand, partially obscuring her prominent stomach. "I'll just be on my way now." As she turned to walk away Jim caught himself staring at her ass again—definitely rounder than it was when he got to spank it.

Just then he caught Pam's eyes, and he looked away. God, if only Karen could just stop getting sexier by the day... He had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Office weight gain story continues as the fattening Karen is joined by the vengeful Pam.

After another few weeks, it was clear to Jim that his workday wasn't going back to normal, thanks to the newly promoted—and newly fattened—Karen Filippelli.  Excited by her increasingly successful career, and with plenty of extra cash now burning a hole in her pocket, the formerly responsible Karen was now habitually bringing rich, decadent meals to work, and topping it off by constantly purchasing more snacks from the office's newly installed vending machine (seriously, it seemed like every 5 minutes she was up there again getting another bag of chips or cookies.)  Now at a weight that must have been pushing 170 pounds, Karen had passed the point of no return—rather than catching herself while she was ahead and not letting herself go, she was instead eating like a Queen and letting her ever-fattening gut peek out of almost everything she wore.

But what surprised Jim the most wasn't Karen's fattening.  It was Pam's reaction.

It hadn't taken Pam long to notice the way Jim looked at Karen, the way he would always look up whenever there her shirt rode up, and how he turned beet red whenever Karen's ever-fattening paunch was nearby.  And she was not happy about it.  If Jim wouldn't stop looking at that lazy fat bitch, maybe she would start letting herself go and see how he liked it.  It was partly curiosity to see if he'd like it, but also revenge if he didn't.  Unlike Karen's carefree, luxurious self-feeding, Pam's newly unhealthy diet was consumed in little bursts of frustration, or, at times, even rage.

"He likes that fat pig?" she'd mumble to herself aggressively whenever Jim was absent from the family house.  "Oh yeah?  He likes that big stupid wobbly gut she's grown?" she'd continue under her breath, furiously taking the lid off a chocolate cake she'd snuck home from the grocery store.  "I'll show him."  And she'd sit back and shovel forkful after forkful of luscious chocolate cake into her mouth, spilling crumbs down her blouse as she rushed to finish before Jim got home.  She'd finish the whole cake, thousands and thousands of calories worth, and just sit back, rest, and burp.  She couldn't tell whether she was in ecstasy from the delicious dessert, or in a jealous fury from the way her husband couldn't keep his eyes off that cow.  Perhaps both.

Jim never discovered her sneaky binge eating, but after a few weeks had gone by, he certainly began noticing the effects of it.  After days of peering over his desk to spy on Karen's stomach flab, he suddenly found himself glancing back at his wife too.

Jim looked over at Pam again.  Jim—just like Pam herself—didn't know whether it was due to happiness or jealousy, but he sure didn't mind it. Pam's breasts had already been bigger than Karen's, but now they were really starting to attract attention.  A pair of what must have been at least 36Ds, if not DDs, were straining the buttons on her plain button-up shirt, resulting in a bursting, stuffed-in-place cleavage that none of the men seemed to be able to look away from.  But what Jim personally liked even better than that was just below that: Pam was finally starting to get a noticeable gut as well.  From most angles she looked like her regular old self, with maybe a bit more chest than usual, but from certain angles it was all too clear that her unforgiving work shirt was struggling to cover the fresh new jelly roll accumulating on her midsection.  Pam's ass had definitely taken some of the calories, too—it was arguably even nicer than Karen's after just a few weeks, and Pam's refusal to spend money on new pants just made it all the better.  Whatever baby weight she had lost, trying in vain to get back to her young 110-pound figure, she had most certainly gained right back and more.  Though she wasn't _fat_ , she had to have been pushing 145 pounds or so, for the first time in her life.

Amazingly, Jim now found himself in a crazy position: now he couldn't keep his eyes off _either_ of the two hottest girls in the office, one of them a tantalizing golden-tan seductress eating herself fat from her newfound wealth, and the other one his very own jealous wife revenge-eating herself into misery (and out of shape.)  He glanced into the conference room at Karen, leaning back and chugging what must have been her hundredth Coke of the day.  He glanced back to Pam, buried in her paperwork, pretending not to notice anyone else around her, fiddling with the waistband of her pants as they dug uncomfortably into her newly softened hips.  It was going to be a fun year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Karen nor Pam seems to be slowing down.

The Subaru bounced and jostled as Jim ran over a pothole on his way to work. He couldn't help but look over at his wife, who was starting to become the definition of "letting yourself go." Her ill-fitting, un-ironed, button-up work shirt sat unevenly on her body, revealing a sliver of her newly fattened stomach as it bulged over the seatbelt. Her breasts, also struggling to stay within the confines of her shirt due to their newly massive size, now jiggled very noticeably whenever the family car hit a pothole or a rough surface. Her hair was a frizzy mess, bags were beginning to form beneath her eyes, and she was lucky she'd even buttoned her pants—she often forgot to do so before leaving the house.

Turning his attention back to the road, and then back to Pam, Jim marveled at Pam's transformation: with each and every day she got a little fatter and more slobbish. Not only was she putting on weight—no doubt due to the passive-aggressive stuffing sessions he'd managed to secretly watch in the middle of the night—but she was also making no attempt to hide it anymore. She'd walk around the house with her pants and shirt unbuttoned, she'd no longer excuse herself when she burped at the dinner table, and here she was sitting in the car on her way to work with a pasty white fat roll spilling over the seatbelt, and she didn't seem to care one bit.

Jim still didn't know exactly why she was doing this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. It wasn't a bad way to start off a boring weekday. And truth be told, he was also excited to see Karen, who had just returned from an extra-long weekend.

\---

Jim entered the break room, honestly just expecting to retrieve a snack and a coffee, but not at all displeased to see Karen Filippelli sitting in the same spot she always did. It was practically like she worked in here, with the amount of time she spent in here drinking her endless supply of soda, and the amount of money she spent picking delicious treats from that conveniently-placed vending machine.

He couldn't see much of her body behind the food-laden table, but that soon became a non-issue as Karen stood up to greet Jim. And for the second time this morning, Jim was pleasantly surprised.

Even more so than Pam, Karen was now positively _fat_ —she must have been nearing the big 200-pound mark. A newly formed double chin appeared as she smiled seductively and said "Hi, Jim!" Her hips had grown wider than Jim was used to seeing, filling out a pair of pants that was definitely several sizes larger than before—and yet there were still bulges of golden brown fat peeking out between her silky pants and blouse, as if demanding an even-larger size. Her previously average lower half had become deliciously shapely with the added weight. Less traditionally shapely, though, was Jim's favorite part of her: the fat gut that protruded from her middle even more than before, positively nine-months-pregnant in size, straining her shirt, and sagging over her waistband. He also noticed an ample amount of jewelry she hadn't been wearing before—clearly she was enjoying her newfound wealth in several ways.

"I said hi, Jim," repeated Karen, smiling devilishly as she noticed Jim's eyes wandering. Jim snapped out of it and realized she was extending her arms for a hug. "Come on, don't you want a hug? It's been forever since we hugged!"

"Of course!" Jim couldn't think of any decent excuse not to do so, so he obliged. As he squeezed Karen's newly blimp-like body, he was amazed by just how soft every single part of her was. Her breasts and belly pressed tight against his own body—surely not by mistake—and even the parts of her back and sides that his hands landed on seemed to be coated in a soft layer of pudge.

Suddenly Jim noticed that Karen's hand had been wandering up to the blinds and closing them mid-hug, so he could no longer see out into the workplace. Before he could say anything, she let go of him and struck a pose for Jim, highlighting the new bulges in her shapely figure. "I didn't get too fat on vacation, did I?" she asked innocently.

"Karen, listen, I know we had a moment before, but—"

"Are you sure?" interrupted Karen, and Jim now realized why she'd closed the blinds. She was slowly pulling up her shirt, revealing a truly massive gut to Jim. "I don't look like I've gained any weight, do I?" she teased. "That's funny, I was sure I would, drinking all day long and having ice cream sundaes between every meal..."

"Karen, you look great, you know you do, but—"

"Thank you so much, Jim! I just didn't know if you'd be able to... feel the difference..." She grabbed Jim's hand and touched it to one of her protruding love handles. Jim shuddered, as he dreamed of doing this, but knew he couldn't.

"Karen! I'm with Pam, and I love her, and—and she could come in here any minute," he added hastily.

Karen's expression changed to one of genuine interest. "Oh, Pam, that's right... Pardon me for asking, but hasn't she been, uh..."

"What?" asked Jim.

"...packing on the pounds, herself?" Karen finished.

"Y-yes, just a bit," said Jim, unable to deny what everyone in the office surely noticed by now. "It's just been a stressful time for her, and—"

"How much has she gained?" asked Karen with a smile, knowing that Jim probably knew the number by heart.

"44 pounds," said Jim under his breath.

"Oh my," replied Karen with a glint in her eye, "That is a lot. You don't suppose she's, uh... jealous, of what we have here?"

"We don't have anything here," said Jim firmly. "We're just friends and you know that."

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Pam for her 10 o'clock coffee. She slowed down at the sight of Jim and Karen standing in the corner immersed in conversation, but kept walking towards the coffee pot. Both Karen and Jim noticed the bouncing of her body in her now-ill-fitting shirt as she paced across the floor.

"Pam!" cried Jim, jogging over to hug her, and relieved that he had a way out of Karen's taunting. "How's your day going?"

"Not now," said Pam groggily as she poured her coffee. "Just, not having a great morning. Need some peace and quiet."

"Okay babe," said Jim comfortingly. He looked back at Karen and noticed she was raising her eyebrows and motioning towards Pam's ass, which was noticeably bigger and rounder than before, topped by two love handles that were quite reminiscent of Karen's, though much paler and with an angry red mark towards the bottom where her pants were digging in. Jim frowned and did his best to mouth "Stop!" at Karen, who continued smiling.

Pam turned around with her cup of coffee, got something out of the fridge, and sat down, her poor, straining shirt sliding up slightly to allow some of her pale white spare tire to leak out into the open, much to the delight of her two officemates. They both sat down at Pam's table.   
She opened the box she'd gotten from the fridge, and Karen had to stifle a laugh. It was the very same rich, dense chocolate cake Jim had seen her wolfing down in the middle of the night as he sleepily watched from the staircase.

Karen leaned over to Jim. "At least she's on a diet!" she whispered.

Pam swallowed another bite of the cake, and looked up to see Karen and Jim sitting down. Jim could tell she was paying attention to Karen's newly huge size, with something between disgust and envy.

"How was your vacation, Karen?" asked Pam coldly, her eyes still lingering on her protruding gut for a second.

"It was wonderful, thanks for asking!" chimed Karen, stretching her arms above her head in what seemed like an innocent stretch, although it revealed the huge mound of smooth, tan fat spilling amply across her lap.

"That's *burp* good," mumbled Pam through her burp, as she continued digging in to the rich cake, looking darkly from Jim to Karen and back again.

"Well, I have to get back to work," sighed Karen, getting up from the table and walking towards the door. "See you two at lunch!"

As the door closed behind her, Pam looked at Jim. "Do you think she's pretty?" she asked.

"Well—yes, she's a good-looking woman, but not as beautiful as you babe," said Jim confidently.

"You really mean it?" asked Pam. "You really think I'm *burp* pretty?" Crumbs of chocolate cake stuck to the sides of her mouth and littered her lap, where a newly-developed roll of belly flab still sat out in the open.

"Of course I mean it," said Jim.

\--

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


End file.
